hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Ka Papahana Holo Pono
Ka Papahana Holo Pono (Best Laid Plans) is the 4th episode of Season 6 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Five-0 investigates the death of a wealthy recluse who is found dead in a remote field with nearly one million dollars in counterfeit bills. Meanwhile, Adam is kidnapped by the Yakuza and is forced to torture one of Gabriel's men Plot Sometimes, even the best laid plans will backfire on you, as was the case with this week’s episode of Hawaii Five-0. The team tries to solve the murder of a millionaire named Harrison Crane, who went missing over twenty years ago with a bag filled with a million dollars in counterfeit money. The twist to this unfortunate death is that it involves a young woman named Laura and a painting that the people who kidnapped Laura wanted. It was nice to see Willie Garson guest star in this episode as an arts dealer named Gerard Hirsch (I mentally referred him as his character Mozzie from White Collar). I didn’t know that he could draw caricatures of people as he had shown when Kono and McGarrett went to see him, but I have a feeling in the back of my mind that those awesome-looking drawings were probably drawn by someone else (sorry, Mozzie). I liked the whole undercover/cat-and-mouse game that went down towards the end of the episode. The way that the kidnapper instructed Hirsch to ditch his phone after receiving another one from the hostess at the restaurant and headed to the gift shop to change his clothes was intriguing. I was hoping that the kidnapper would release Laura after Hersch handed over the painting, but it was not to be as he took off in a small convertible and got rammed by an incoming van. It might be intentional, but for now, let’s just label it as an accident. The scene where McGarrett was making his way through highway traffic to retrieve the painting that was thrown onto the road by the group of Russian thugs, who worked for a Russian crime-lord named Alexander Koslov, was absolutely nail-biting and borderline dangerous. There should be a caption at the bottom of the screen that says: controlled stunt—do not try this at home. Laura was later found back at the missing millionaire’s backyard in a tiny hole covered with a giant cement vase when the team found out that the kidnapper’s partner was none other than his mother (who is also the caretaker who worked for Mr. Crane). I found this to be kind of ironic, because I have played mystery games like Clue and read old crime stories like Sherlock Holmes where the rich man is killed by someone who works for him (e.g. the butler). It also looks like Adam is about to go back to the dark side as he was kidnapped by the Yakuza and forced to beat up a man named Aaron James, who works for Gabriel and asked him repeatedly where Gabriel is. When James couldn’t give an answer to Adam’s question, he was shot in the heart by a mystery man, whom I assume arranged Adam’s abduction from the physical therapy center. The mystery man also told Adam to come up with a large sum of money to be delivered to the Yakuza boss-man, and if he is unable to come up with the money, then Kono’s life would be in danger. Adam, you better come up with a solution soon, because you can’t start a marriage based on lies and secrets, even if they are being said and kept to keep your new wife safe from harm. I enjoyed the ending scene with everyone sitting at a table at a beachside bar, when Jerry Rice showed up. McGarrett then asked the famous ex-football player for an autograph, which will be given to Danny, who is recovering at the hospital from a bone marrow transplant for his newly discovered son, Charlie. Way to be a good friend, Lieutenant McGarrett. This was a great episode and I hope this review does it justice (to an extent). Just wanted to comment on the group picture taken at the end with Jerry Rice. I’m 100% positive that Danny will be extremely jealous (to an extent) when he sees the picture, and probably trade barbs with McGarrett like they usually do, but at least he will have the autographed menu. Notes * Opening scene shows Steve alone in his bedroom looking at the 2 toothbrushes in the connecting bathroom. Catherine's leaving just got real. * Danny is in Kings Medical Center recovering from donating his marrow to Charlie and is not seen in the episode Deaths Quotes (Steve and Lou drive up to Kings Medical Center in Luo's SUV) (Lou gets out the passenger side while Steve gets out the drives side holding the keys) Lou Grover: Matter of fact I'll be real glad when Williams gets back on his feet again so I can drive my own damn truck. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, I'm sure he'll appreciate the sentiment and the eggplant parm. Lou Grover: Yeah, well, guy goes under the knife to save his kid, the least I can do is make sure he gets a decent meal. Speaking of which, you got any plans tonight? Steve McGarrett: Weird segue... No, I don't. Lou Grover: Well, good. Renee's taking the kids to the movies, so I figure you and me, we can go to Rumfire, have some beers, some pu-pu's Steve McGarrett: Okay, stop, stop, stop, stop. I know what you're doing; you don't have to do that, okay? Lou Grover: Do what? What are you talking about? Steve McGarrett: You don't have to babysit me, Lou. Catherine left.. it sucks, I'm hurting a little bit, but it's happened before. A, B - I'm gonna be fine, all right? Lou Grover: Brother let me explain something to you. There's only one way to get over a woman walking out on you, and it involves you, me and that bar. Steve McGarrett: Gonna help me get back on the horse? Lou Grover: No. I just figured we'd go over there and get good and drunk. (Steves cellphone rings) Lou Grover: Why what you have in mind? Steve McGarrett: Hold on. (answers his cellphone) Yeah, McGarrett. (Steve deflates a bit) Steve McGarrett: Yep. We're on the way. (Steve goes to turn Lou around hanging up) Lou Grover: No, we're not. (Lou hits Steve in the chest stopping him) Lou Grover: I'm on the way. I got this. (Lou hands over the eggplant parmesan to Steve) Lou Grover: (point on to the hospital) Go make sure our boy's okay. Steve McGarrett: You sure? Lou Grover: Yeah, I'm sure. Just don't go hogging all the credit for the eggplant parm, would you? Steve McGarrett: Guess what? You get to drive your truck after all. (Steve gives Lou his keys to his SUV and smiles) Steve McGarrett: Congratulations! (Steve heads in toward the hospital to see Danny) Lou Grover: Lucky day. Lou Grover: Excuse me, miss, can you get this gentleman a beer, please? He's got some catching up to do. Steve McGarrett: Thank you very much. Hey, so I just got back from the hospital. I saw Danny and little Charlie, and, uh, they're both doing really good. The doctor said they should be out in the next couple of days. Lou Grover: Great. Good to hear. Kono Kalakaua: Oh, my God, that's Jerry Rice. Gerard Hirsh: Oh, from Dancing with the Stars. Lou Grover: What the hell is the matter with you? That's Jerry Rice, the number one, greatest-of-all-time, NFL wide receiver, 13 time Pro Bowler, Three Super Bowls for the San Francisco 49ers. KameKona: Played alongside my cousin's husband Jesse Sapolu. Gerard Hirsh: Oh. I don't follow baseball. Steve McGarrett: Excuse me, sir? Mr. Rice, excuse me? I'm so sorry to bother you, sir. Uh, a really good friend of ours.. he's, uh, his son is actually in the hospital right now recovering from a bone marrow transplant. And he's a huge fan. I'm really sorry to bother you, but if you could spare an autograph, it would really make his day Jerry Rice: Yeah, what's the kid's name? Steve McGarrett: It's actually for our friend. Uh, he's.. he's the dad. He's the donor. Jerry Rice: Okay, what's your friend's name? Steve McGarrett: His name is Danny. Jerry Rice: All right. (Jerry Rice signs a menu - To Danny Jerry Rice #80) Steve McGarrett: I appreciate this so much. Thank you. Jerry Rice: Oh, no problem. Steve McGarrett: You're gonna make the guy's day. Jerry Rice: There you go. Trivia * Danny Williams/Scott Caan does not appear in this episode. Video Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 6 (2010)